The present invention relates to gas separation apparatus and more particularly to a releasably connecting arrangement for connecting the end of a filter bag to an apertured plate member.
Various arrangements are known in the art for connecting the ends of filter bags to apertured plate members of plenums in gas separating apparatuses. For the most part the past arrangements have been complex in design and construction, as well as expensive in manufacture and erection, quite often failing to effect a fast connection.
The present invention provides a economical, straightforward arrangement which can be readily manufactured with a minimum of parts and a minimum of steps, and which, at the same time, permits rapid releasable connection of a filter bag into an aperture of a plate member of a plenum chamber to hold the bag end in position during gas treating operations.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth hereinafter.